London Calling
by MiguelCC51
Summary: AU. London takes a liking to the new girl working the candy/magazine counter. Slash.


Disclaimer : The Suite Life of Zack & Cody is owned by Disney and stuff. I, on the otherhand, have nothing of great value except my mind, and it's value is highly debatable since it's rather kind of dirty.

Summery : Alternate Universe, where those little brats have very little to do with the plot I'm devising. They'll make an appearance or two, but they're not very important to what I have in mind. This is going to be almost all London and Maddie related, albeit the girls may seem a little off to the hardcore fans of the show. Oh, and before I forget, this is a slash fic. So consider yourself warned, good reader. Enjoy!

1 - The Aggressive Princess

Fifteen year old London Tipton stepped into the lobby of her father's Boston hotel, wondering what her day would bring when Mr. Moseby approached her in his usual sycophant fashion.

"Good afternoon, Miss London," Moseby greeted, walking up to her. "How can I be of service to you this fine day?"

"I'll need my bags taken up to my penthouse suite," she lazily ordered, gifting him with a small smile.

"Estaban," Moseby called out, summoning the hispanic bellboy.

"Yes, Mr. Moseby?" Estaban replied, arriving quickly from London's left.

"Take Miss Tipton's luggage up to her room," he ordered curtly before returning his attention to London. "Anything else, Miss London?"

"Um," London began, about to dismiss the hotel manager before becoming distracted by the candy/magazine stand. Or rather, by the person currently attending said candy/magazine stand. A blonde girl around London's age leaned forward on the counter, her ruby red lips pursed in boredom. She had her chin resting on her fists, her deep blue eyes far off in a daydream sort of way.

She was the most beautiful thing London had ever seen in her life.

"Miss London?" Moseby asked, confused and worried at how the heiress had just stopped mid-sentence.

"Who's that?" London asked back, almost breathlessly.

"You mean Maddie?" Estaban cut in before Mr. Moseby could answer. "She just started last month."

"Don't you have some bags to take upstairs, Estaban?" Moseby reminded, sounding annoyed.

"Maddie, huh?" London murmured, stepping forward down the steps. "Thank you, Estaban. You can take the luggage upstairs now."

"Yes, Miss Tipton," Estaban nodded quickly, grabbing her four bags of luggage and heading towards the elevator.

"And expect a huge tip later," London added as an afterthought, heading towards the blonde girl and her concession stand.

"Thank you, Miss Tipton," Estaban said excitedly from behind her.

"Uh-huh," London said in a distracted tone, her attention already having shifted to the girl named Maddie.

(SL)

While Madeline Fitzpatrick was grateful just to have her current job, there were times when the occassional boredom spell threatened to drive her insane. Sure, every now and then that little Zack kid would come down to keep her company and amuse her with his obvious crush, but most of the time Maddie was by herself with her thoughts. Seeing as she'd already read all the newest of the magazines, she began to wish that school was still in session, so she would at least have some homework to alleviate the boredom. If it weren't for the occasional customer and that tight-ass Moseby keeping an eagle eye on her, then Maddie would be sorely tempted to take a nap at her post.

"I should've brought a book with me to read," Maddie muttered under breath, planting her chin atop her fists whilst leaning forward onto the counter. She sighed and began to daydream about the episode of Gilmore Girls she'd watched last night, wondering exactly what the hell Rory was thinking in choosing the smug jack-ass Logan over nice guy Marty, when a small commotion at the front door caught her attention. Maddie glanced over and watched with only the slightest of interest as Moseby kissed the new comer's ass, who she noticed was a rather attractive looking asian girl that was dressed in expensive clothing.

_Oh, goody,_ Maddie thought, rolling her eyes. _Another rich little princess come to boss the staff around. Maybe I should've taken that job at Clucky's when I had the chance! Rich people just piss me off!_

Bored with how her co-workers were acting like attention deprived puppies, Maddie returned her attention back to her daydreaming, not noticing that the princess was approaching her station.

"Hi," the princess greeted, giving Maddie a friendly smile.

"Hey," Maddie returned, plastering on the most genuine smile she could muster. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," the princess nodded, then pointed to the assorted chocolate bars displayed behind Maddie. "Could you grab me two Coffee Crisps and a package of jujubes?"

"Sure," Maddie nodded, internally cursing the girl since the requested items were situated on the top shelf. She'd require the use of the step-ladder to reach them, which made Maddie nervous because of the somewhat short skirt she was required to wear as part of her uniform. _Whoever thought of this set up deserves a slap upside the head,_ she thought, stepping up to grab the girl's candy.

"Could you grab me a Baby Ruth as well?" The princess requested, which was another item that required Maddie to stay up on the ladder to retrieve.

"It's your money," Maddie muttered, reaching over and grabbing the last candy bar before beginning her way down off the step-ladder. When she reached the floor again, Maddie wondered at the expression that the princess was wearing. She'd seen it before, but only on boys who'd been checking her out. It was kind of weirding Maddie out.

"How much do I owe you?" The princess asked, her friendly smile from before having turned to a smirk that bordered on lecherous.

"Let's see," Maddie replied, turning her gaze to her till. "Four dollars and fifty cents."

"The smallest bills I carry are hundreds," the princess informed her, suddenly looking sheepish. "That okay?"

"I suppose so," Maddie nodded, wishing she had that sort of a monetary problem.

The princess smiled, handing her the hundred dollar bill. Maddie processed the transaction, but found the princess shaking her head when offered the change. "Keep it."

"It's too much," Maddie shook her head. "I can't."

"Well, I'm not taking it," the princess grinned, grabbing her purchases before walking away.

"Look, it's too much," Maddie insisted, stepping from behind her counter to chase after the girl. "I wouldn't feel right if I made you pay a hundred dollars for three candy bars and a bag of jujubes."

"Mr. Moseby," the princess called out.

"Yes?" Moseby asked, appearing as if out of nowhere.

"This girl won't accept my tip," she explained in a sweet voice.

"Madeline," Moseby replied in a calm, chiding tone, looking down his nose at her. "Take Miss London's tip."

"But Mr. Moseby, it's too mu-" Maddie began, then suddenly heard herself sputter out. "D..did you jjjust sssay Miss L...London?"

"Yes," Moseby confirmed.

"As in London Tipton?" Maddie asked with a gulp.

"That would me," the princess stated cheerily.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Maddie stated, feeling a little dizzy.

"That would be bad," London frowned, grabbing Maddie by the arm to lead her to the nearest chair.

(SL)

_Not exactly the first impression I wanted to leave,_ London pouted, wondering if the girl was actually going to be sick on the lobby carpet. Maddie sat with her head down, obviously thinking the worst. _Damn Daddy and his reputation for having people fired for stupid reasons!_

"I'm sorry," Maddie apologized, then asked. "I'm not going to get fired, am I?"

"Nope," London assured, then glanced at Mr. Moseby. "Right?"

"No, Madeline," Moseby confirmed, taking London's silent hint. "You're not going to be fired."

"Okay, good," Maddie nodded, relieved at the news.

"But I will need you to join me for dinner later tonight, as a way for you to make up for turning down my tip," London said, delighting at the shock in the girl's beautiful blue eyes.

"But-"

"I insist, Madeline," London interjected, then added when she noticed the girl was about to protest once more. "Don't make me beg."

The girl seemed to think it over, then finally relented with a sigh. "What time?"

"Eight o'clock good for you?" London asked, a victorious smile on her face.

"Yeah," Maddie agreed, though her tone seemed reluctant.

"See you then, Maddie," London chirped before standing up to leave the girl and Mr. Moseby to their own devices.

_I love getting what I want,_ London thought with a grin, practically skipping her way towards the elevator. _Yay, me!_

**End scene.**

**I know, it's silly. Especially the GG reference, but I couldn't resist adding that since it's how I feel about that particular plotline.**

**Anyhow, if you like it, please review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
